Civilized Insanity
by Ria J Wilson
Summary: When you're nothing but a broken soul, life is meaningless until something in you sparks and then you decide that enough is enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my second story. It takes place after the events of my first story. I never actually planned to write a spin-off but this is for you guys who were wondering what became of Lili afterwards, so that's what gave me the inspiration for this one, but anyways... Here it is, enjoy!**

Prologue:

 _J'ai aimé jusqu'à atteindre la folie. Ce que certains appellen la folie, mais ce qui pour moi, est la seule façon d'aimer._

 _I have loved to the point of madness, that which is called madness, that which to me, is the only sensible way to love._

Chapter 1

In a small and dull room devoid of furniture apart from a table and two chairs situated opposite each other, sat a young woman staring blankly ahead while plaiting her long blonde hair which was all draped over to the right side of her shoulder. Out side the room was the very mild muffled sounds of people talking signaling that the guard outside was not alone. Hearing the sound of keys jingling, the young lady's eyes came to life as Dr Dubois entered the room.

"Good morning, miss," said Dr Dubois.

"Morning, Doc. I prefer "Lili," if you don't mind."

"Alright... Lili," said Dr Dubois. "I trust that you have completed your little assignment."

Without saying a word, Lili slipped her art book across the table to Dr Dubois.

"Right, so Emilie, it has come to my attention that you have a rather strained relationship with your father."

"It's "Lili!" How many times do I have to remind you?!" snapped Lili.

"Miss... I am just trying to help you," said Dr Dubois.

"How can I trust you to help me when you can't even remember something so simple?" hissed Lili.

"What do you have against people calling you by your real name? Has it got something to do with your father?"

Lili scoffed as she shrugged uncomfortably in her seat.

"Lili... I'm here to help you," said Dr Dubois. "But I cannot do that if you're not willing to be honest with me," she said calmly.

Lili hesitated for a moment. "Yes! Its my father, ok! Are you happy now?!" she finally said.

"Yes. So tell me more about it," said Dr Dubois as she jotted down some notes onto her notebook.

"For some reason," Lili began, "he just stopped calling me "Lili" after my mom died. I guess he just didn't want to be reminded of her."

"I believe you also had trouble accepting your mothers death."

"He didn't even let me say goodbye," said Lili as she struggled to hold back her tears.

"Its ok, Lili. Let it all out."

"No! Its not ok!" snapped Lili as the tears spilled. "Crying was just a sign of weakness in his eyes! He was constantly away "on business" just so that he didn't have to deal with me. It was like I wasn't even his daughter! I was all alone!" said Lili as she broke down in sobs.

"Do you hate your father?"

"You have got no idea!" said Lili in obvious disdain.

"Have you ever thought that your father might have had difficulty coping just as much as you did. Maybe he thought he was just doing what was best..."

"Oh, no, Doc! I think we both know that he did what was best more for himself, whether he had my best interests or not. His way of being there for me was sending me off to a string of psychiatrists, having Sabastian watch over me and leaving a fortune in my trust fund or buying me whatever I wanted just as long as I was out of his way, he couldn't care less! I tried so hard to win over my father's affection. Eventually I just gave up cos nothing I do is ever good enough for him!"

"But wouldn't you like to build a relationship with your father, I'm sure that he would definitely like to make up for all the lost time," said Dr Dubois.

Lili scoffed, "We've never had a good relationship to begin with so I don't really see the point of starting now."

"Oh, and why is that?"

Lili chuckled, "Cos I've learnt from such a young age not to get your hopes up, you'll only end up extremely disappointed. I just got to a point where I stopped myself from hoping he could change."

Dr Dubois remained silent for a moment. All she could see was a seriously broken woman sitting before her, damaged by all the years of neglect.

"Lili..." Dr Dubois began, "Would you be ok with your father being present in our next meeting?"

"Uhh... That would be rather pointless but be my guest..." said Lili.

"Right. This will be enough for today," said Dr Dubois. "But I think we've made some really good progress," she said as she closed her book and started packing everything away into her brief case. "I will see you again soon, Miss Lili. Until then keep well."

 **A/N: Hey guys, please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Or should I not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2. Sorry it took a while. Hope this keeps everyone intrigued. For those of you who don't understand what's going on, please read my first story.**

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT and Alice - thanks for your reviews, very much appreciated! Because of you two, I will continue with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

After Dr Dubois got to her office, she set her brief case down onto her desk and turned on her computer. While searching for her notepad, Lili's sketchbook caught her attention. Instead of typing out her report as she initially planned to do, curiosity had gotten the better of her and she decided to have a look at the art work. Despite Lili's rather fine art, Dr Dubois' concern was that every page was filled with drawings of a somewhat handsome young man with spikey raven hair. Although Lili had claimed previously that she was over him, Dr Dubois felt very uncertain of that now. Her thoughts then trailed back to when she last spoke to Lili about that incident that got her here in the first place.

 _"I'd like to express my remorse for what I did," said Lili as she looked down. "I know that I have embarrassed myself badly and disgraced my father."_

 _"What drove you to do it?" asked Dr Dubois._

 _"I didn't want to shoot him, I just wanted to get rid of her!" said Lili. "He was mine and she stole him!_

* * *

After Lili was escorted back to her room, she turned on her CD player, Les Yeux Ouverts by The Beautiful South started playing. She got out her latest novel that she was currently reading before settling down comfortably on her bed. Her father spared no expense to make sure she was well taken care of. As she was getting ready to start reading, the guard unlocked the door and came in.

"Pardon my intrusion, mademoiselle, but you have a visitor. Shall I ask her in?"

"Why, yes of course," said Lili.

"Very well," said the guard.

"Merci," said Lili as she immediately got up to switch off her music.

A young lady was escorted inside. Lili was completely caught off guard to find the most unexpected visitor she had standing before her.

"Asuka...?" said Lili with wide eyes. "What an unexpected surprise."

"Lili... Are you well?" said Asuka.

"Why, yes! Now that you're here. I was beginning to think that you forgot all about me," said Lili.

"How could I possibly forget, especially after what you did," said Asuka.

Lili scoffed, "How many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?!"

"I'm not the one that you should be apologising to," said Asuka.

Lili's smile faded, "Look, Asuka, if you're here to pick a fight with me then I suggest that you leave immediately. I honestly don't need this right now."

"I'm sorry," said Asuka. "I didn't mean to. That was spoken out of tone. That's not why I came."

"So then why are you here?!" said Lili, rather brashly.

"I came here to see how you're doing," said Asuka.

"Uh huh... I'm sure..." said Lili.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Asuka.

Lili chuckled and stared at Asuka for a moment.

"How long have I known you, Asuka?" asked Lili, rhetorically as she made her way towards Asuka. "We both know you're only here so that you can give a report back to the others... Silly me, I should've known."

"Lili..." said a concerned Asuka as she started to move backwards, "You've got it all wrong..."

Lili chuckled rather sinisterly, which sent a spine-chilling vibe down Asuka's back.

"Well I'll give you something to go tell them," said Lili, who now had Asuka cornered.

"Lili, please..." said Asuka as she tried to slip away from the side but Lili had placed her hand on the wall which prevented Asuka from slipping away. Before she knew it, Lili planted a kiss on her lips.

"Lili, stop..." mumbled Asuka as she tried to pull away, causing Lili to pin her against the wall and unintentionally allowing the kiss to deepen, her heart began to race as she stood in shock and rooted to the spot. Knowing that it was wrong, Asuka felt too terrified to do anything. True, Lili's grip on her wrists were really tight and her body was pressed up against Asuka's, leaving very little room for any other movements.

Finally Lili pulled away and smirked while wiping Asuka's lips with her thumb in a mocking gesture. Feeling relieved, Asuka stood with her back against the wall while trying to catch her breath and comprehend what had just happened.

"You may leave now," said Lili.

Asuka immediately knocked on the door and was escorted out, leaving rather hastily. As she got to the car where Hwoarang was waiting, by the flustered look on her face, he could instantly tell that something had happened. Although Asuka was reluctant to talk about it, Hwoarang was able to get it out of her.

"She did what?" laughed Hwoarang, as they drove away.

"Listen here, not a word of this to the others, understand?!" said Asuka who had gone red and sunken into her seat.

"Oh, come on! It's a good one!" snickered Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang! I'm serious!" barked Asuka.

But Hwoarang couldn't contain his laughter, the situation had gotten the better of him and he couldn't help but find it amusing, especially when Asuka got angry, to him she just looked adorable.

"Was she better than me?" laughed Hwoarang.

Asuka glowered at him furiously. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Hey now," said Hwoarang as he took Asuka's hand. "I'm just messing around. Come on, you know me."


	3. Chapter 3

**FNAFFRENZYCAT - Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like this. Hope I won't disappoint you.**

 **A/N:** **Hey guys! Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. As usual I'm open to any suggestions and would like to know what others think. Anyways, without further ado, here's the third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, as Lili awaited for the guard to escort her to see Dr Dubois, she decided to sketch to bypass her time. After seating herself at her desk, she got out a piece of paper and her pencils. _What to draw..._ She wondered to herself and then a thought came to mind. Just as she was about to begin, that all too familiar sound of the keys jingling was heard. _Murphy's law..._ Lili sighed to herself.

Lili was lead into the same old room where her father and Dr Dubois awaited. As she entered, Mr Rochefort's face lit up with joy.

 _"Bonjour, ma cherie!"_ said Mr Rochefort as he stood up and went over to Lili.

"Father..." said Lili as she received a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her father.

"Are you well, my dear?"

 _"Qui..."_ said Lili with a faint smile as they both took their seats.

"Good morning, Lili," said Dr Dubois as she slipped the sketch book over to Lili.

"Morning Doc," said Lili as she picked up her sketch book.

"I've brought you some chocolate. Belgium Seashells, your favourite," said Mr Rochefort as he handed Lili a box of chocolate.

"Thank you, Father. So thoughtful of you," said Lili sarcastically.

"I think of you all the time, my darling," said Mr Rochefort.

"Wow... That means a lot coming from you," Lili remarked rather coldly.

Mr Rochefort looked briefly over at Dr Dubois before looking back at Lili.

"Look, sweetheart. I know that I haven't always been there for you as much as I should have. Well I guess I'm also not very good at talking about these important things but I have always been proud of you and I'm sorry for all those times I made you feel that it was something you had to earn."

"What about now? You still proud of me?" said Lili. "Even after my _last attempt_ to make you happy?"

Mr Rochefort remained silent for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Lili interjected.

"Just as I thought," she said as she rolled her eyes and turned away from her father.

Mr Rochefort sighed. "Emilie... There are so many things that you can blame me for but unfortunately this is just not one of them because I didn't do this to you. You did this to yourself. I wish you would just grow up and take responsibility for the decisions you've made because you're the one who is going to live with the consequences."

Lili remained silent, refusing to acknowledge what her father had just said.

"Emilie, I am talking to you!" Mr Rochefort snapped out of frustration as he yanked Lili's arm, causing her to drop her sketch book which landed open in front of them, exposing some of her drawings of Jin.

"Emilie! What is this!?" Mr Rochefort said in horror as he stared at the pictures.

"Nothing! Just my assignment," said Lili as she scooped up her sketch book.

"Tell me about what happened with Miss Kazama yesterday!" said Mr Rochefort in a serious tone.

Silence

"Answer me!" shouted Mr Rochefort as he slammed his fist on the table causing Lili and Dr Dubois to flinch in fright. "For crying out loud, Emilie, I am not in the mood for another one of your silent treatments!" he barked as he was beginning to lose patience.

"Don't you see, Father..." said Lili as she turned to look him in the eye. "She was the closest I could get to _him..._ "

Mr Rochefort closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose while leaning back in his seat. He could not believe what his daughter had just told him. Although Asuka had informed him of the incident, he refused to believe it till now.

"Darling, how on Earth do you expect to walk free if you continue to behave this way?" Mr Rochefort asked sadly.

 _"Walk free?"_ said Lili in disbelief. "I'm no fool, Father! We all know that your home would just be another prison to me!"

"Why are you being so disrespectful to me?" said Mr Rochefort. "This is not how I raised you!"

"Yeah, you're right... You never raised me at all!"

"Darling! Do you think your mother would be happy about your attitude?"

"Do you think Mother would be happy with the way you _"raised"_ me?" Lili shot back which definitely hit a nerve.

SLAP

"Mr Rochefort! Contain yourself!" said Dr Dubois in horror.

"Ungrateful child!" shouted Mr Rochefort. "After everything I have done for you! Giving you the best of everything and this is how you treat me! I could leave you here to rot if I wanted to!"

"So why don't you then?" Lili spat.

"How dare you talk to your father like this?" snarled Mr Rochefort.

"I have no father!" Lili wept. She didn't realize it but she had really hurt her fathers feelings.

Mr Rochefort remained silent for a moment while looking sadly at Lili. He then turned his attention to Dr Dubois.

"And you, what the hell is this assignment that you gave her?" he shouted. "This is not what I'm paying you for!"

Dr Dubois tried to explain but she was instead drowned out by Mr Rochefort's ranting and raving of her incompetence to help his daughter get better, who then went on to making threats of having his daughter removed from their care into a much better facility. Lili just sat there, covering her ears. If there was one thing she hated, it was seeing her father upset. After all the chaos, Lili couldn't have been more relieved to be finally escorted back to her room.

 _How could he do this to me again?_ Lili wondered. _Another doctor... Another prison... Nothing will ever get better..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4. I know that was quick, right? Lol! Things are about to get interesting.**

 **RedVelvet80 - thanks for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Throughout the night, Mr Rochefort did not sleep a wink. His thoughts were plagued with what was to become of his daughter. Was it really all his fault that she turned out the way she did, he wondered to himself. Maybe his priorities were mixed up. He gave her everything, did what he thought was best and now she has disowned him. He figured that he would have to make his wrong doings right by starting with writing a letter of apology to Dr Dubois for the way he had behaved previously and maybe see his daughter as well but then again maybe she wouldn't want to see him. He would take it as it comes, he told himself.

The next day, as Mr Rochefort was being escorted to Lili's room, the nurse explained that the guard who was usually in charge of guarding the hallway that lead to Lili's room, strangely hadn't shown up for work that morning nor did he phone in either. After unlocking the door, Mr Rochefort had gone in alone. Lili was still in bed, covered in her blanket from head to toe. Her father could tell that she hadn't gotten out of bed since her breakfast remained untouched yet despite all this, he decided he would still talk to her any ways.

"Sweetheart, its me..." he began. "I'm so sorry about what I did yesterday. You know I didn't mean any of it and I know that you also never meant anything you said. I think we both reacted out of anger."

There was a moment of silence but Lili said nothing nor was there any slight movements besides the breathing.

"I understand if you don't want to speak to me but I want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always be my daughter and I will always love you... Before I go, I have something for you. Its your teddybear from Mom," said Mr Rochefort as he went up to Lili's bedside and pulled back her blanket to place the teddy next to her.

 _"Sacré_ _bleu!"_ exclaimed Mr Rochefort as he dropped the bear and stumbled backwards in fright, horrified at what he had discovered.

This wasn't his daughter lying in bed but the guard whom everyone thought hadn't shown up for work that morning when infact he had been there the whole time but his uniform and keys were missing.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Mr Rochefort demanded as he shooked the guard in vain. "Where is my daughter? Where is she?" he said frantically.

Without any success Mr Rochefort immediately alerted the nurse. It wasn't long until there was a widespread panic search for Lili.

* * *

Meanwhile by then Lili had already gone to retrieve her fake I.D. and passport, along with a huge bundle of cash. In that short time span she had managed to get what she needed to completely transform her appearance. She kept a low profile while retrieving her bank card for her off-shore account which was still intact. After this she would disappear completely and make sure nobody would ever find her or belittle her ever again. But first she would have a little vacation. Although it was a lot to organize in one day, Lili knew all too well that the longer she stayed in the country, the more she risked getting caught. After finally making her way to the airport, she hurriedly went over to a terminal desk. Since her plane would only leave much later, Lili decided that she would kill time by getting lunch at a café while reading a book. She walked around the airport in search of the perfect spot before finally settling with something secluded and far less crowdy.

 _"Bonjour, madame,"_ said the young waiter.

 _"Bonjour..._ Table for one please," said Lili.

"Right this way, ma'am." said the waiter as he lead her to a table. "What can I get you?" he asked as he pulled out the chair for Lili.

"I'll have a lemon ice tea, and a cheese burger with fries," said Lili as she seated herself.

"Will that be all?" asked the waiter.

"And, I will also have..." Lili began, but her attention shifted past the waiter to the television which hung in the one corner of the café, her sentence was never finish for suddenly there was her picture on the screen.

"Is everything alright, miss?" asked the waiter who then turned around to see what Lili was staring at.

"There is still no news of Emilie de Rochefort, daughter of Mr Rochefort, the great and well-known owner of the multi-million dollar industry, Rochefort Enterprises. She has recently escaped from a mental institution," said the news reporter. "and there are no definite witnesses as to her movements or whereabouts since yesterday."

"Can you believe this?" said the waiter.

But Lili continued to gaze in horror at the screen. She just wanted to get out of there immediately but instinctively she knew better than to move too quickly.

"An appeal is being made to anyone who thinks they might have seen this young woman to please come forward," the reporter continued. "her father is greatly distressed and is said to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown."

"Rebelious child!" said an elderly man that was sitting with his wife not too far from Lili. "I know what I would do to her if she was my child."

"They will catch her soon, I'm sure," said the elderly mans wife.

"So selfish!" said the old man. "Upsetting her father like that." He then turned to address Lili and the young waiter. "I hope you two are taking note of this! Look at what that girl is doing to her father!"

"Its got nothing to do with me!" said Lili, a little too abruptly.

"I know it has nothing to do with you, its just an example of how young people behave nowadays. No consideration, I tell you! Absolutely no consideration what so ever!" said the old man as he shook his head.

"Yeah its so easy to judge and make comments and yet you have no idea who she is or what she might have lived through," Lili shot back.

Everyone was taken aback by Lili's rudeness.

"Young people of today," said the old man, as he turned away to mind his own business.

Incredibly Lili had not been recognized. Her picture on the screen was of a pale girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes which was almost overshadowed by her long bangs, not this tanned, brunette young lady wearing her hair in a headscarf and shades that covered her hazel eyes.

The waiter sighed, "What I wouldn't give to have a father that could provide me with everything."

Lili scoffed, "Having a rich dad is not all its cracked up to be! There are just too many ties!"

"Sorry, miss," said the waiter. "You were ordering something else?"

"Oh, no," said Lili who had lost her appetite. "That will be all."

Lili had indeed lost her appetite, she ate very little and was unable to focus on her novel. The old mans words kept playing through her mind, _"Rebelious child... So selfish... No consideration..."_ It stung at her and she felt intense guilt after realizing for the first time who she truly was and the impact of her decisions. Perhaps she should give her father a call, she wondered but then she could risk giving away her position. She glanced at her watch and realized it was time to go anyways, deciding that she would contact her father when it was much safer.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Finally got the chance to upload this chapter. I know its really short but don't worry, there will be more soon! Oh and another thing, in future I'll be responding to your reviews at the end of the chapters. Anyways, enjoy guys!**

* * *

Chapter 5

It had been a couple of days and there was still no news of Lili. It was like she had walked off the face of the Earth. Her possesions were returned to her father after police found no valuble information that might have suggested her whereabouts. While looking through her stuff, Mr Rochefort came across her diary. Although he knew that journals were very personal, he decided to have a look anyways.

 _Dear Diary_

 _I was so young when I first experienced what it was like to have someone that I loved so dearly taken away from me. It was then that I learnt the cruel and dark side of life. I longed for someone to be there for me and tell me that everything was going to be alright..._

Mr Rochefort immediately turned the page, refusing to read any further on that topic for he knew exactly to what Lili was refering to. He went on to the next entry, but as he read, he realized that it was more of a letter than a diary entry which said:

 _As I excitedly waited, anticipating your arrival, I was overjoyed to finally see you. I rushed over to greet you but then I noticed that something wasn't right. You seemed so far away. I asked what was wrong but you shrugged it off as nothing. Over the next few days you became so distant and I couldn't understand why. My attempts to be near you only drove you away further to the point of where you started avoiding me._

 _I feared that our relationship was over. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me so I refused to accept it. When I got the chance, I looked through your phone. All I saw was pictures of you and a girl with pig-tails. My suspicions were now confirmed. Who is she? I wondered._

 _And then came the day that I had been dreading. You told me it was over. I asked if there was someone else, even though I already knew. I just needed to hear it from you. "No" was all You said. I was shattered that you wouldn't be honest with me, that to you I'm not even worth the truth. From then on you treated me like I never existed. How could you go on and pretend as if there was nothing between us?_

 _Angered and humiliated, I was left feeling empty, for no ordinary girl has ever posed a threat to me this way. What made her so special? What was wrong with me? I am Lili Rochefort, the adored one, the golden girl, the one who was out of reach for everyone... Everyone excluding you... But now you have ruined me and as for your mistress, I vow that one day she will pay for this and then you will understand loss like I do..._

"Oh, Emilie," Mr Rochefort sighed. "If only you understood that there are different ways of doing things."

He continued to skim through her diary until one particular entry caught his attention.

 _The closest to Heaven on Earth I have ever felt was in Sun City, South Africa. I would do anything to experience the bliss I once felt there..._

As Mr Rochefort recalled, that was indeed one of their best holiday destinations and since then he'd never heard of Lili talk about any of the other places they had been to the way she'd talked about Sun City. A thought came to mind, he immediately called his secretary to inform her that he would be away for a while. He then called in to get his private jet ready. He would get his daughter back but by using his own methods.

* * *

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT** **-** **thanks for reviewing! You're awesome! And yes, Lili's dad can be so mean! Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey peeps! As sad as this sounds, all good things come to an end. This will be the last chapter. Hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

After a couple of days of safe refuge, Lili had begun to relax. Though she'd often have nightmares of being found out by anyone, it was nothing a few adventures around Sun City couldn't fix. From visiting the safari game reserves, the Pilanesberg National Park and Madikwe Game Reserve. Both of which were home to South Africa's famous Big 5 (elephant, lion, buffalo, rhino and leopard) including many more other animals. The beautiful sceneries of the distant mountains and nature itself had given her the inspiration for her next art project. To vent out any frustrations, there was clay-pigeon shooting. Something she took extreme liking to and found she was really good at. Funny enough that out of all the activities, her favourite of all was her trips to the Cultural Village, consisting of the many different tribes of South Africa, each with distinct songs, dances, traditional dress and typical South African dishes. Where she got a taste of rural life and experienced an authentic 'shebeen' or township tavern atmosphere. There were also many activities such as taking a stroll to the butterfly sanctuary, catching a tan on the artificial beach or simply lounging on a tube floating in the calm turquoise waters.

In the evenings, Lili was fond of dining out at the finest restaurants where a couple of times a few interested gentlemen would approached her but she would simply just brushed them off. She couldn't afford to raise any suspicions. She just wanted to enjoy her meals without being hit on and plus she had also come to enjoy her life of solitude.

The one evening, as Lili was getting ready for an opera show, she carefully selected her attire for the night which was a knee-length, dark purple sheath dress, a pair of black pump high heels, with a matching clutch bag. She missed dressing up for such events but most of all she was an art lover. After getting dressed she made her way to the theatre. Although these shows could take long, Lili didn't mind at all.

After the show, when Lili got back to her hotel room, she turned on the lights and froze when she found the most unexpected visitor sitting in the lounge.

"Father..?" said a stunned Lili.

"Darling! You look beautiful!" said Mr Rochefort, who was smiling so warmly.

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways, dear," said Mr Rochefort as he stood up to approach Lili.

"Who are you hear with?" asked an alarmed Lili as she began to back away.

"Darling, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you," said Mr Rochefort calmly, noticing Lili was about to make a run for it.

Lili felt a very unsettling feeling as her father approached her. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. I'm just glad that you're ok. I like what you've done with your hair by the way. It suits you."

"Thanks... But seriously, how did you find me?"

"Well for starters, your fake name, _Lillian Emile._ You could've at least changed it to something totally different. You've forgotten that I have contacts with people in high places who can not only provide me with information of who's left the country but also the surveillance tapes. I have to admit, you put on a really good disguise but your name gave it away."

Lili's heart began to race which also caused her breathing to intensify. She felt light headed at that very moment. "So what now? You're just going to drag me back?" she ask nervously.

"No, sweetheart. We'll figure out what to do next," said Mr Rochefort as he gently pulled Lili in for an embrace. "I've missed you, my darling."

"I've missed you too, Father..." Lili admitted unintentionally. She was still in-shock that her father had found her but was also taken aback with how calm he was.

"I must say you had me so worried," said Mr Rochefort. "You've been getting around a lot."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I just had to go," said Lili as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright," said Mr Rochefort as he gently slipped out a sedative from his sleeve but before he could inject Lili with it, she grabbed his hand.

"Nice try, Father," Lili smirked and at that she headbutted him. "I really wanted to believe your lies!" she said as she launched a kick into his abdomen sending him flying backwards and landing on the floor.

"And thanks for the tip, I will be using a totally different name!" she said as she was about to deliver the last blow but immediately sensed that someone crept up behind, Lili instinctively ducked, just missing a roundhouse kick from Sebastian.

The two of them engaged in a fight with Sebastian trying to take down Lili without any success as she was a lot more agile compared to him. He threw her a right hook which she dodged. Left hook. Dodged. High kick. Ducked. He threw a couple of more hits in which Lili dodged without breaking a sweat. Then with reflexes faster than what she anticipated, Lili leaped forward and delivered a powerful blow to Sebastian's abdomen which sent him stumbling backwards. He gasped in pain but as Lili approached he threw her a punch in which Lili caught and countered with an uppercut before finishing him off with a roundhouse kick. Afterwards Lili tried to run for the door which was blocked by Mr Rochefort. Having no where else to run, Lili made a break for the terrace area, climbing onto the balcony, she stood up straight while looking down.

"Emilie! What are you doing!?" shouted Mr Rochefort as he rushed outside in an attempt to stop Lili.

"Father, stand back!" shouted Lili. "Or I swear I'll jump and you know I will!

"Darling, no! This is madness! If you fall down, you are going to die!"

"This is never going to end, is it, Father?"

"Sweetheart, please! You are not thinking clearly!"

"No, Father. For the first time I am thinking clearly. You were about to drug me and deliver me into the hands of another stranger that I have to share my problems with all over again! You were going to stick me behind another prison! Well no matter how many doctors you send me to, I'm never going to get better!"

"Sweetheart, that's not true! I came by the next day to let you know that I wasn't going to do that."

"So then why did you threaten you would?"

"Darling, please, you have to see things from my point of view too."

"Such as?"

"That assignment that you were given, not to mention your little incident with Asuka..." Mr Rochefort paused for a moment. "I don't want anyone encouraging these fantasies..."

"Father..." Lili cut in. "That's not what the assignment was about. Dr Dubois told me to sketch what I thought was holding me back. Cos once I was done, I'd have to burn that sketch book in order to truly let go and move on."

"So then what was with the letter?"

"What Letter?" asked a confused Lili.

"In your diary..."

"That was such an old letter. I've had my diary for years."

"You weren't going after _them_?"

"No, Father. That ship has sailed. I've already ruined my life as it is."

"No, sweetheart, there's still hope!"

"I just don't know how I'm going to live through this one..."

"But is this what you want? Living your life on the run, living in fear and constantly checking your back? You are only making this harder on yourself and it doesn't have to be this way."

"It's better than living in that hell hole!"

"I know it seems bad but darling, don't you want to earn your freedom? You will never have peace of mind if you continue to live on the run."

Lili stared at her father, regarding what he said.

"Please, darling, don't let it end this way. All the progress you've made which I failed to see will only go to waste. I'm begging you, please just do your time, at least you can still redeem yourself. Please... _Lili..."_

Lili's eyes widened as she gasped lightly, did he just call her _Lili_ and were those tears in his eyes, she wondered. She was overwhelmed by all of this for she had never seen her father like this.

"Please, _Lili..."_ said Mr Rochefort as he held out his hand.

No, she was definitely not imagining any of this. After what seemed like an eternity, Lili slowly turned around and reluctantly took his hand. Mr Rochefort helped Lili climb off the ledge and for the first time in years, she genuinely embraced her father, breaking down in the process.

"Shhh... It's alright," Mr Rochefort soothed.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Lili.

"I'll tell you what, since you've already booked this place, why don't we just stay here for the remainder of that duration and then we can head back."

Lili nodded sadly, feeling defeated but she had accepted it not wanting to cause any more harm. She and her father went back into the hotel where they stayed for a while before heading back home.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

As the guard unlocked the door, Lili stood up excited as her father and Sabastian entered the room.

"Hey, Dad, Sebastian!" greeted Lili.

 _"Bonjour,_ mademoiselle," said Sebastian.

"Hello, my darling. Are all your things packed?" said Mr Rochefort.

 _"Qui,"_ said Lili.

Sebastian immediately picked up Lili's bags and walked out.

"You ready, my dear?" asked Mr Rochefort.

"As ready as I'll ever be," smiled Lili.

"Let's go, the limo's waiting," said Mr Rochefort as he exited the room.

Lili turned around to take one last look at her room before joining her father.

"You've come a very long way," said Mr Rochefort.

"I know," said Lili.

"And I'm so proud of you!" said Mr Rochefort as he put his arm over Lili's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad!"

Lili and her father chuckled as they went down the hallway. She was about to walk into the world again but this time as a free woman set out to redeem herself.

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry to you guys who were expecting Lili to go terrorizing Jin and Xiaoyu. To be honest that was my first initial plan but then I changed my mind as I didn't want the story to be one of those clichéd types and I just really wanted to redeem Lili's character (hint: possible sequel... Ooh... maybe... maybe not. Hehehe). But please review guys!**

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT - the beginning of chapter 2 sort of gives you an idea of why Lili is jealous of Xiaoyu but if you read my other story, "Can we start over?" you will understand why exactly. Although the plot centres around Xiaoyu, Lili does play a big role in that story. And as for South Africa, that place is wonderful! Despite all the crime and nonsense, it's still great!**

 **A large thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this story and to those of you who reviewed! You guys are awesome! Means a lot!**


End file.
